Dangerous Games
by Evil.Little.Minion
Summary: Witches and Angel's are from two entirely different worlds. One bring about destruction and chaos while the other is meant to protect and grant tranquility. This is how its been for hundreds of years, ever since the first witches were made. Its in Angel's instinct to hate witches. So why did Castiel find Rowena so alluring? (A/N Charlie never died)


Rowena was the most dangerous witch now. She was the enemy, the bad guy. For fucks sake, she was Crowley's mother. So why was she so alluring to Castiel was completely beyond him. He wasn't attracted to her by any means necessary, but she did seem to slip into his mind from time to time, well maybe a little more often than that, well a lot more often than that. It's just that she was everything that could ever be wanted in a woman - not to say that he wanted her- and she was also just unattainable.

She wouldn't be interested in him even if his hair were on fire. No, her type is the people who she can bend to her will and use. Castiel was definitely not her toy. He needed to get her out of his mind. He would have had a distraction, but he finished the pork rinds and Charlie had run off to who knows where so it was just Rowena and him. And it certainly didn't help that she was staring at him with her predatory eyes.

"Stop looking at me." He growled at her.

"I'm sorry," She said genuinely. "you're just fascinating. An angel that rejected heaven. That's like a fish that wants to fly or a dog that thinks he's people." She giggled. God, that giggle was torture.

He looked over at where she was leaning on the panel. She seem to always be calculating or plotting something in her head and she had this devious smile when she did. But right now, she looked at him with a similar smile, but her eyes showed curiosity and interest… in him?

"You're very handsome for an angel, you know? My son said you were all self-righteous creatures so I always imagined you with high pointed noses and with actual halos floating over your head, but then again that would have been a give away." She giggled her giggle again. "But you have this rogish, rough-edged charm that just so…" She trailer off as if she was analysing him out loud, but only talking to herself.

"And from the movies I've seen with the Sam, I always imagined witches to be green and having warts on their nose. Looks like we were both wrong."

"For the better, I hope." She quickly added.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"Well, I don't know about you, darling, but I like looking at this version much more than the one I had in my head." She answered with a flirtatious smile.

Was she flirting with him? Maybe he was taking it as more than how it should be taken. But then again, how would he know if she wasn't flirting? Maybe he should just ignore her and get her out of his mind.

"Caaasstiiieeeel." She dragged out his name so she could get his attention. He ignored her and she persisted. She would stop right?

Something black and soft was thrown his way. He looked down at the table to see a black, lacy thong. He looked up at her in utter shock.

"Well, you wouldn't pay attention." She smirked at him and he finally snapped. He stood and took a few long strides over to where she stood and she backed into the panel. He put his hands on either side of her head and leaned towards her. She looked up at him, fear obvious on her face with a glimmer of excitement in her eyes.

This was the final straw; if he crossed this barrier, there would be no going back. But standing so close to her and looking into her eyes that could only be described as beautiful, he realized, he had already crossed the barrier as soon as he stood up and got close to her. And he realized, he didn't care.

He pulled her closer, one hand found its way to her waist and the other went up to tangle itself in her hair. She let out a gasp and he crashed his lips onto hers. She tried to wrap her arms around him, but the chains restricted her from doing so, so she just fisted his shirt and pulled him even closer. He bit her lip and tasted blood, but he didn't stop when he heard her moan. She swiped her tongue at his lower lip and he granted her permission.

Their tongues battled for dominance of the kiss and she whimpered when he pulled away only long enough to catch his breath. He then attacked her neck, kissing, nipping, sucking at her, noting which places could make her moan and which places made her hiss.

She pulled out his shirt from where it was tucked in his pants and moved her hands under the shirt, feeling his hard muscles pulse underneath her fingertips.

"If I had known all I had to do was throw my knickers at you to get you like this, I would have done it long ago." She laughed, but it turned into a moan when he found that sweet spot just below her ear.

"Shut up." He growled as he pushed her farther back into the panel, pressing his body against hers.

"I think we should stop." She rasped. This surprised him. He stopped sucking at her neck and looked up at her. Her chest was heaving and her eyes were filled with lust. Why did she want to stop?

"What? Why would we-" Castiel shut up when he heard the door open and Sam footsteps as he walked in. He quickly stepped away from Rowena.

"Hey, Cas. We found Charlie. She went to go get food with Dean. Any progress here?" Sam asked, completely oblivious to what he had interrupted.

"No. Rowena just been moaning and whining this whole time." He said. Rowena snorted.

"Well, I have definitely been moaning." She muttered. Fortunately, only Castiel heard her comment.

"Ok, you guys want food?" Sam asked.

"Yes, I seem to have a sudden desire for angel food cake and some tea." Rowena answered. Castiel's breath hitched in his throat at her hidden meaning.

"Sure, anything else."

"No that'll be it dearie."

Castiel almost stopped Sam from leaving, but he didn't. Did he want to be alone with Rowena again? Maybe? Was he attracted to her? Most definitely. So maybe that answered his first question.

Once Sam was gone though, he couldn't bring himself to look at her. There was awkward tension in the air. He went to go sit down, feeling Rowena's eyes follow him.

"Are done with me?" She asked, though making herself sound confident and ok, he could sense a bit of hurt in her words. He looked up at her. She had taken a few steps closer. Her hair was disheveled and her lipstick smudged. "Look, I don't really care, just wondering."

"I just think maybe we shouldn't-"

"Oh, don't give me that crap. If you're going to lie to me, at least have the decency to make it a good one." The witch rolled her eyes, huffed, and turned away from him. She went back to leaning on the panel.

His eyes burned holes in her back and he realized, that even though she was putting up a tough act, she was hurt by his rejection. And that hurt him. Knowing that he was able to hurt her.

Castiel stood and walked over to her, standing close enough that she could only just feel his presence, but it was enough to send shivers up her spine and leave goosebumps in their wake. He trailed a finger down the her back and she tensed up. His hand reached through the dip in her dress and circled around her waist, pulling her to him. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent. She smelled of roses and something else that was just purely Rowena.

"So you're not done with me then?" She asked as she extended her neck, allowing him more access. Castiel turned her to face him and she missed the heat she felt from his hands on her, but it was soon replaced with the feel of his hands running up and down her back. She rested her hands on his chest. "Look, I really don't care, but just kissing me like that, it was a little much."

"We shouldn't be doing this." He breathed out as he dipped his head back into the crook of her neck. "You're the enemy."

"It's against all rules." She said when she brought up her hand to rest on the back of his neck. And pulled him closer. "Not to mention the Winchesters wouldn't approve." Her voice was becoming lighter, breathier. He stopped and looked up at her. She started kissing him, first on the mouth, then on his jaw, then on his neck, tasting his skin. "Well, maybe we shouldn't go further than what we have done." She said in between kisses.

"Rowena, what are we doing? Should we continue this?" He asked with not much uncertainty in his voice.

She looked up at him with glassy eyes. "You mean you want to continue on with this? Whatever this is?"

He took in a deep breath. Everything in his mind was telling him not say yes. To just forget about her and move on. He should say no.

"Yes."


End file.
